Desires
by A.L.Killer
Summary: "I think it would freak you out, you know? How much I love you. How much I obsess over you and want you all for myself."


**A/N**

This fanfiction takes place in the Omegaverse, where humans are divided into three dynamics, Alphas, the top of the hierarchy, the dominant, aggressive, and strong. Betas, the normal, everyday humans, and Omegas, are the softer, more gentle, and often associated with being fertile and seductive. In the Omegaverse, due to the presence of pheromones, the society is sexually driven and the dynamics, specifically Alphas and Omegas, tend to act upon their beastly instincts in pursue of their mate.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Victor had always, _always_ wanted an omega of his own.

To a certain extent, it didn't make him any different from his peers, not when every other Alpha he knew desired the same, but Victor, well Victor thought that he deserved one.

Why wouldn't he? Victor was a figure skating legend, a champion of five consecutive years. He broke world records left and right and made history like it was nobody's business. He appeared on magazine covers more than he did his family's dining table, he was featured in the 'Top 50 Sexiest Men Alive' list ever since he was of legal age, and was crowned first twice in a row, and well, considering that the population had exceeded seven billion a long time ago, it really didn't help with the massiveness of his ego.

So of course, it would sometimes be _infuriating_ that he didn't get his hands on an omega yet.

It wasn't like he considered them objects that were meant to be owned, quite the opposite actually, he understood their worth more than the average Alpha did, and that's exactly why he wanted one so badly.

Omegas were rare, more than they ever were before, and any Alpha or Beta who had mated one was considered too fucking lucky for their own good.

They were a treasure, an irreplaceable gift to humanity, that's what Victor always thought, that is, ever since he discovered what being with an omega meant.

He'd often perk up when he caught a whiff of an omega nearby, their heavenly, inviting scent would beg for his immediate attention, and even though Victor was quite familiar to harsh defeats on his early days in the rink, seeing all of them claimed and scented by their mates, was a harsh slap to his face every time, because well, which self respecting Alpha would let the chance of having someone so priceless slip by?

And while Victor was desperate to mate an omega, always had been, he would never be able to find it in himself to make moves on someone who was already taken, the thought disgusted him.

After all, he wanted an omega of his own, and not anyone else's.

* * *

His fascination started at a very young age, back when he discovered that finding an omega to mate was the most fitting, and compatible match for his dynamic, and it worsened the older he got and more in touch he became with his sexual needs.

Victor began to conduct researches, slowly putting the pieces together by himself and understanding just how precious they were, only for his thirst to grow the more he grasped.

 _He wanted one._

They were the most beautiful and desired of the dynamics, by a long shot. An omega's beauty was simply unmatchable, and every single one he had seen in his life was more gorgeous than the other.

And male omegas, well, male omegas were a story of their own.

The whole concept of them was just incomprehensible to Victor, sometimes he couldn't believe their existence was actually a thing.

Victor had always been gay as a rainbow, the gayest of the gay, the gaylord of gayland; he was never able to find any female attractive, even an omega female, the idea of being with one made him grimace.

On the other hand, and while omega men shared the beautiful traits of any other male, they also had the feminine features that made them ridiculously ideal.

They smelled _divine_ and were capable of driving Alphas insane by their scent alone.

Their bodies, god, their bodies, always sculptured to perfection, with skin so pristine and made to be caressed, hips wide and frame petite, scent glands sensitive to the slightest of touches, just _begging_ to be worshiped.

Jesus Christ, he knew his brazen thoughts would trigger people involved in Omega Rights movements if they were ever uttered aloud, and he'd probably get his ass handed to him by some of the masses, but he wasn't being disrespectful, not at all, he was just incredulous.

 _He wanted one._

And the fact that they were submissive by nature and pleaded to be protected and cared for... _are you kidding me?!_ Victor would treat his mate like a royalty, he'd take care of him until he was sick of it, god knew that he would spoil his omega _rotten_ , even Makkachin could vouch for that, and the poor dog hasn't even seen anything yet.

Moreover, it was an established fact that sex with an omega was nothing short of mind blowing, and albeit Victor was always interested in testing that by his own, he was also intrigued by the other aspects of having an omega.

For one, them being fertile had its own perks, while Victor wasn't sure he wanted to breed in the future, he would kill, he would really kill to be with one during heat, with his future mate preferably (please, god), just to taste the slick dripping from his pores, satisfy whatever hunger he'd have, suck on his ripe nipples til they were cherry red, listen to him purr and whine in satisfaction under Victor's body, and spend his nights marking him as his own.

Good god, if someone could listen to his thoughts...

People would assume that Victor had a dozen of them to know all this by heart, but in reality, the harsh, harsh reality, his sexual partners could be counted with his fingers (alas, with one hand), and all of them not omegas, because really, he barely found time to scratch his head throughout the hectic years of his career; those five golden medals weren't for show, he worked his ass off for them, on and off season, hence his ludicrous dryness and sexual hunger.

His only source of information was an unhealthy amount of porn to watch and erotica to read.

Sad, sad life he had, and countless lonely showers to keep his urges at bay.

 _He wanted one._

* * *

One might think that omegas threw themselves at Victor on daily bases, but that was far from the truth.

Admittedly, people did throw themselves at him, a lot, _maybe_ on daily bases if he ever bothered to note the intervals, but they were either underage, female, or the wrong dynamic.

Victor absolutely adored his fans, always spared time to sign their things and take pictures with them and loved to put those adorable smiles on their faces, but he couldn't consider any of them a potential love interest.

And Victor was a very picky man, a very picky, stubborn man who would never settle for anything else.

One of these days, he convinced himself, one of these days he'll find his mate that'll show him love and life, his little perfect omega.

 _God, he just wanted one._

* * *

It took Katsuki Yuuri approximately three hours, two sentences, and eighteen glasses of champagne to dance his way into Victor's heart and make him forget that the word 'omega' even existed.

 _'Pfft, omega?'_ Victor at the banquet would laugh mockingly, too busy being swept off of his feet by the most gorgeous human being he had ever laid eyes on. _'What is that? How do you spell it even? Is it some kind of food? Would Yuuri like to have it for dinner?'_

That might be a slight exaggeration, but really, those few hours he'd spent with that Beta gave him a fresh set of eyes and changed the way Victor intercepted the world around him.

Yuuri was like a raging lightning bolt that struck Victor right in the center of his thinning hairline, but in a really, really good way.

Suddenly everything was bright and colorful, suddenly he could walk outside and laugh the clouds away, he could talk with the flowers, sing with the birds, and admire the greenness of the grass he stepped on.

Not that he saw lots of those in Russia, but Yuuri's breathtaking smile, still fresh in his memory after months from the banquet night, could supply him with the necessary image any time.

 _'You're smitten beyond use.'_ Chris had informed him that one time Victor spent the entire night ranting about Yuuri's sudden disappearance, or as Yurio, god bless him, had put it kindly months later in the onsen, _'Could you like, stop craving that pig's cock for one fucking second and focus on our programs instead?!'_

Sure, Victor might've been smitten senseless, sure, he might've given up on his entire career, sold his apartment, moved overseas to a country he'd never visited before, and _sure_ , he might've turned the figure skating world upside down on a whim, but he would do it all over again if anyone asked him to.

Because he had finally found the one thing he desired for so long, that perfect mate he'd always dreamed of, though not exactly an omega, was now within arm's reach.

It didn't matter what gender he was, Yuuri was Yuuri, absolutely precious, just like that.

* * *

Yuuri was a miracle.

Not only was Victor head over heels in love six months in, but even the beast inside of him was utterly delighted in the pursue of the mate he had chosen.

He was slightly worried about that at first; Victor was aware of how dominant his beast was, how he always required respect from his peers and would completely _lose_ his shit when he wouldn't get it from his coaches, he would even rage every time Yurio insulted him until it was hard for Victor to keep the smile in his face, and most importantly, Victor couldn't miss the animalistic lust rummaging through him every time they spotted an omega, so the man wasn't sure about his beast's reception to a Beta.

With Yuuri, though, his beast just _wouldn't calm the fuck down._

Victor, for the most part, had it all under control (on the expense of his now damaged nerves), but it was particularly hard during, say, a very peaceful family dinner when Yuuri's parents would shower him with praise and thank him for taking care of their son while the ball of instincts inside of him would go batshit crazy just with having Yuuri close by and would literally wreck his poor mind with the urge to _'CLAIM HIM. MATE HIM. MAKE HIM OURS. DO IT. DO IT!'_

While Victor knew they couldn't communicate and that his beast wasn't even a creature to reason with, he'd sometimes snap when no one was around and shout into thin air with a lovely streak of Russian curses. _'I'm working on it, you piece of shit!'  
_  
Sometimes the oblivious Yuuri would catch him grinding his teeth and groaning in his presence, and become very worried. "Victor? Are you… are you alright?"

 _'Yeah, it's nothing, I'm just trying to stop myself from molesting you.'_ Of course he couldn't fucking say that. So he settled with a regular excuse. "Severe headache, nothing to be worried about."

And to his horror, (and absolute delight), Yuuri picked up a habit of noticing it every time and would force him to chug down aspirin pills the Beta always seemed to carry around since then, fussing about Victor's health, reddened in the face, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

The action was very affectionate and considered rare for the shy, timid Yuuri at the time. Victor's would've been content about it if not for his beast being moved by the gesture like Yuuri was offering himself to be devoured or something, and would just go – _'MARK HIM. MATE HIM. MAKE HIM OURS. GAAAAAAH!'_

Needless to say, by the time Victor managed to seduce Yuuri into a solid, established relationship, the poor Russian man had nearly gone into a couple of mental breakdowns.

* * *

Yuuri wasn't perfect.

He was much, much more than that.

The alluring Japanese man had his flaws, flaws that only managed to astonish Victor the more he unraveled of them, he was astonished that the man of his dreams, was just, in every sense of the word, real.

Because sometimes Victor would forget, sometimes he would let his mind wonder and clutch into the idea that Yuuri was just a fragment of his imagination, an image that was too good to be true.

Yuuri had anchored him the ground, though, he had managed to assure Victor that he wouldn't vanish or fade away anytime soon.

But Victor worried.

* * *

Yuuri was so absolutely phenomenal, that Victor didn't know where to begin.

His voice, Victor chose first, for some random reason, because Yuuri's voice was just too much.

Those special nights where they would snuggle together and fall asleep on the same bed, were the best, because he would wake up to Yuuri's drowsy, throaty voice as he asked what time it was, like a melody, a lullaby, a sheet of enthralling tunes.

Victor never responded, too busy trying to keep his morning thrill controllable.

Yuuri would notice, and stumble his way out of the room, stuttering excuses to get away.

Victor would just sigh dreamily.

Yuuri's scent was the cruelest.

His nose had never picked up on anything more dizzying, and Victor had an exceptional sense of smell. It wasn't as suffocating as an omega's, always covering everything in its path and would easily notify anyone within miles of reach, no, Yuuri's scent, ironically, was very hard to get.

Victor would pick up on it only if his nose was close enough to his future mate's scent gland, whenever Yuuri allowed it, that is. Victor would have to take the deepest inhale, his nose touching the soft, pale skin in direct contact, letting the scent sink in very, very slowly, and _boom_.

His mechanoreceptors would go on an overdrive, and his beast would _rampage_ on the spot. (Admittedly, Victor was none the better).

Maybe that's why Yuuri rarely allowed it...

* * *

Yuuri's skating was awe-inspiring.

Of course, there were so many aspects of his Yuuri that Victor loved and appreciated, his looks, specifically, but he'll cover that later on, in detail.

But Yuuri's skating was what brought Victor back to life.

He knew Eros screamed Alpha the moment Victor finished choreographing it, his Yuuri as an inspiration, of course, since Victor had initially thought that he'd be the one to perform it in front of thousands of people, but his stunning pupil took the routine and upgraded it to a whole new level.

Somehow, Yuuri had managed to perform the routine like he was the most beautiful omega in town.

A dominant one, nonetheless.

And just like that, Yuuri had put all the omegas around him to utter shame.

Victor didn't even remember wanting one so badly before, it was completely erased from his memory by then.

At the moment, the Beta was all what he saw and believed in.

* * *

Yuuri was worth more than a dozen of... wait, what were they called again? Oh, yes, _omegas_ , he was worth more than a dozen of those.

Yuuri possessed every quality of an omega and crushed Victor's standards to the ground, and went past that with a never ending chain of surprises.

Even Makkachin absolutely adored Yuuri, possibly even more than her owner, so that was _it_ , he was sold.

There was only the fact that his future mate couldn't get knocked up, in which Victor never even thought of anymore.

Yuuri had independence in him that no omega would dare show, and Victor considered it one of the many attractive sides of him that he couldn't get enough of, he _wanted_ to be set right, scoffed, and challenged, and Yuuri didn't fail to deliver.

Now that Victor analyses it, it was absolutely remarkable how Yuuri was changing him, day by day, without missing a chance to make his partner a better person, because his own growth was proportional to Victor's, in the most beautiful of ways.

Their connection, at that point, had gone way beyond love.

He honestly didn't know which one of them was more whipped, Victor, or his own beast.

Because so far, one suggestive look would satisfy both of them, they were happy with getting what they received, and scarcely asked for more.

Victor, for once, was proud of his beast; that psychopathic bastard inside of him was finally tamed.

He wasn't happy, however, when guilt was already eating him alive by the sight of his Beta crying in front of him, and to make matters worse, his beast was ready to demolish his brains out with rage at what he did to their mate, Victor thought he was angry enough for the three of them; his beast didn't really help with his mad sense of protectiveness.

 _'How DARE you hurt him?!'_ Victor could translate the creature's fury crystal clearly, _'What the hell were you thinking?! Resign as his coach? Are you fucking serious?! I'll kill YOU, EVERYONE in this place, and then MYSELF if he left us!'_

He wasn't joking, Victor knew that.

But of course, his usual rant would go back to the same old, same old solutions to every single problem they had. _'JUST CLAIM HIM. MARK HIM. MATE HIM. THAT'LL MAKE HIM HAPPY. JUST GRAB HIM AND-'_

* * *

Victor thought that he sedated the situation.

He'd do what Yuuri asked him to, even though he was already doing it, but hence then, Victor will make it his life's mission to show it as much as possible and leave no opening for doubts.

He'd love Yuuri unconditionally, and he'd believe in him more than he ever did himself.

He added a kiss on international television, just to be sure.

Yuuri, however, hadn't come out of the bathroom ever since they arrived in their hotel room.

Victor was, uncharacteristically, very anxious, and self destructing the longer he waited. Almost twenty minutes had passed, and his lover didn't seem to be coming out anytime soon.

If Yuuri was considering his choices and planning to leave him, then Victor will just go ahead and carry out his beast's plan.

The first one, damn him, not even the second one.

The bathroom door opened, almost making him jump and allowing some of the light to grace the dimly lit bedroom, nearly reaching the spot on the bed where Victor sat.

"Stay where you are." A dark, livid voice echoed from inside, not a hint of reluctance lacing it.

Victor was startled to hear that tone, especially from Yuuri, although his lover was a Beta, he almost never commanded Victor to do anything, the only times he allowed that side of him to come out was in the most tempting of ways, particularly when he would order Victor to _not dare take his eyes off of him_ when he skated.

He couldn't deny that he'd save and remember those moments by heart, putting the memories to use during particularly hard nights.

But this was no masturbating matter.

This was serious.

"Don't release any pheromones." Yuuri threatened, almost menacingly.

Victor gulped, expecting his instincts to defy that command in sheer spite, but surprisingly, the beast inside of him instantly yielded, like he was ready to kneel under Yuuri's feet and beg for forgiveness.

This really was serious.

When not a trail of Victor's scent was in the room anymore, thanks to his beast's cooperation and astounding self control, Yuuri finally emerged from the bathroom.

 _Wow. Okay._

Yuuri was half naked, the _most_ naked he had seen him outside of an onsen bath. He walked with purpose toward Victor, his trousers lying dangerously, temptingly low on his hips.

And to torture him further, the black pants were the same, unforgiving tight ones of his Free Skate costume, the ones that covered his thighs and legs in a perfect fit, and did his marvelous ass a little too much justice.

Victor then noticed that Yuuri didn't bother washing the gel from his hair or finding his glasses, succeeding in making things harder for both of them.

 _No pheromones._ He reminded himself, trying his hardest to avoid admiring the sculptured lines of his abs and the soft V of his pelvis, a perfectly shaped torso that people would die for, that Victor would die to get his hands on.

"Yuuri-"

"Shut up." His future mate (hopefully) barked at him.

 _Okay._ Victor remained still. _Okay._

It was getting harder to think rationally when Yuuri made his way into the bed, tossed the sheets to the side of the room, and grabbed Victor by the arm, pulling him roughly across the mattress as he settled on his lap, securing him in place, eyes never leaving Victor's.

 _Not okay!_ Victor panicked. _Not okay!_

Yuuri's beautiful orbs were darker than their normal chocolaty shade, his pupils dilated as he held Victor's gaze, Victor, his very own hostage, all under his mercy.

Victor had no idea what he was planning to do, knowing too well that this wasn't what it looked like; Yuuri smelled nothing of arousal, just plain _anger_.

He was quite sure that this was a cruel method of torture from the younger man's end, but he didn't want to dwell on that, instead, he just focused on the warmth of Yuuri's limbs on his, the faultlessness of their proximity, the lessening of the unkind gravitation between them.

Yuuri slowly, torturously trailed his hands down Victor's shirt until he found the hem, and with absolute resentment, he pulled it up, tucked it out of Victor's head and arms, and tossed it next to the abandoned sheets.

"Look at me," Yuuri snapped, baring his short fangs and holding Victor's face when the older man foolishly glanced away in a moment of confusion, " _Look_. At. Me."

And he did as he was told, his beast whimpering pathetically at the scolding.

 _'This all your fault!'_ Victor could hear him in his head, _'He'll leave us because of YOUR FUCKING STUPIDITY!'_

Yuuri firmly gripped on his face, covering the sides of Victor's jaw with his soft hands and trailing his thumbs across his chin. His inciting brown eyes softened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed again, his grip tightening on his cheeks painfully as he pushed Victor's head back, tilting it to the side.

Victor didn't even get the chance to process what was happening before he felt sharp teeth on his neck, sinking without warning until his vision turned white.

Victor groaned, but didn't protest as Yuuri's fangs broke the skin and blood flooded out from the wound, right where his scent gland was located, the crimson liquid instantly getting sucked into Yuuri's eager mouth.

And Victor, well Victor was too busy getting _drunk_ from sheer bliss and feeling Yuuri's being mingle with his, creating a beautiful mixture, every single nerve now concentrated between his thighs.

Victor was sitting limp in his spot, silent, panting, barely recovering from the impact but Yuuri kept at it, longer than needed, beyond the point where their connection was established, and just remained there, sucking on the scent gland, covering it with his plush lips, and soaking it wet with his saliva.

Victor's eyes snapped open in disbelief.

Yuuri just _marked_ him.

He barely managed to gain his sanity back before his body started moving by its own, breaking loose from control. His hands grabbed on Yuuri's shoulders frantically, his nails digging on the skin in want.

Victor's mouth dived into his future mate's neck, so, _so_ close to being his present, his always, fangs elongating from his gum, dying for a bite, dying to finally seal their love and connection.

" _No!_ " Yuuri growled amidst the haze, his palm covering Victor's face and ruthlessly pushing him away. "Apologize!"

Victor didn't even remember why he had to, but he instantly obliged. "I'm sorry, _god_ , I'm so sorry."

"You'll never leave." Yuuri stated with a rough, broken voice, his hand shaking from where he restrained Victor. "S-Say it."

"I'll never leave."

"Again."

"I'll never leave."

"Again!"

"I _swear_! I'll never _think_ of leaving – Yuuri, _please_ , I _beg_ you-"

Yuuri's hand moved behind his head, clutching his silver hair into a tight fist, pushing Victor's mouth toward his neck with punishing strength.

He might've groaned when he was marked, but Yuuri _screamed_ as loudly as he can when Victor's fangs finally settled on their rightful place.

Yuuri's blood tasted absolutely exquisite in his mouth as Victor gulped it down, enjoying every tiny metallic drop, his, his mate's voice only fueling him with contentment and pleasure.

He detached his teeth from the now swollen skin and started licking the outline of his mark in remorse, breathless, trying his hardest to fasten its healing, knowing too well that it must've hurt a lot.

Victor took his time enjoying Yuuri's addicting scent, now perfectly mixed with his own, and somehow forced himself to move back, his lips parting in admiration at what he had just created.

Yuuri's fingertips touched the mark, not even the evident flinch stopping him from trailing every inch of it, and when Victor looked up, he was shocked speechless, seeing that all the dark sentiments vanished from his mate's eyes, all the anger and disappointment were gone, just like that, _poof_.

"H-How does it look?" Yuuri asked softly, his pupils blown wide in excitement.

Victor blinked, tongue tied for a few moments before he smiled lovingly, glancing at his work to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. "It's silver."

"R-Really?" Yuuri grinned, moving to untangle himself from their position but no, not so fast. Victor held on his hips tightly, oh his perfect, soft, wide hips, keeping him in place where he belonged.

"It looks beautiful on you, Yuuri." He whispered dizzily, unable to keep his eyes away from it. "It's sparkling, so damn _beautiful_."

"Yours too." He whispered back, shy and oblivious as he squinted at Victor's neck, "Uh, I think it's dark brown, I can't see well."

"The color of your eyes?" Victor beamed at the knowledge, tilting Yuuri's head to admire the source of it in person, not even the adorable tint of blush on his cheeks stopped him from diving into those irises, chocolaty and perfect and mesmerizing. "I'm glad, it's my favorite."

The blush intensified, so did Victor's desire, but Yuuri seemed to have other plans as he pushed further and managed to release himself from Victor's hold.

"Oh, _god_ ," Yuuri let out the longest breath once he was out of the bed, his naked torso shining against the faint light, the smooth skin of his back glistering with fresh drops of sweat. "I'm - I'm so sorry, Victor, f-for all _that!_ " he stuttered and stumbled his way to the bathroom, "I don't know what came over me. _Christ_ , I didn't even ask you first!"

Victor shook his head. "It's fine." It really, really was.

Only then did he realize that it must've been very hard for Yuuri to act so bold and daring. His entire body was shaking before he disappeared, as if his biology had been fighting him the whole time he forced Victor into submission.

Victor all but hummed in delight, he knew it wasn't easy for a Beta to defy an Alpha like that, but it looked even tougher for someone like Yuuri, but god, he wished he would do that more often.

A warning next time would be appreciated, however, because Victor's poor beast was still shaken from fright.

Well, until he started demanding him to devour their mate already.

" _Yuuri_ ," Victor whined shamelessly, looking at his now empty lap, the front of his trousers painfully tight, "Aren't we gonna finish what we started?"

"I- I _told_ you!" Yuuri's head cocked out from the bathroom, his voice stern. "We're not having sex until the Grand Prix is over."

Victor smirked. "We can do other things, love."

"Not now." Came the familiar rejection.

Well, he didn't take it to heart; Victor was used to it.

They've done lots of things before, kissing, hugging, cuddling, scenting (lots and lots of that), but all physical touches were selfishly for Victor's satisfaction, since Yuuri rarely let Victor touch him.

It wasn't fair; he wanted to give back, for all the times his Beta helped him release, he wanted to repay his debts generously, because his mate just deserved the world, and he had _so_ much to give, damn it.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri half shouted, his voice giddy and melodic to Victor's ears. "It's so silver! _Oh_ _my god_ , it even compliments my Eros costume!"

Victor wasn't entirely sure what the fuck just happened.

He just knew that he fell in love with Katsuki Yuuri all over again.

Not a dominant omega, no, not anymore, not ever.

Yuuri was the most beautiful _Alpha_ in town.

* * *

Victor might've looked ridiculous.

The figure skating legend, the champion of five consecutive years, the man who broke world records left and right and made history like it was nobody's business, the Alpha who appeared on magazine covers more than he did his family's dining table, the one who was featured in the 'Top 50 Sexiest Men Alive' list ever since he was of legal age, and was crowned first twice in a row, _was brought down to his knees_.

Victor didn't understand what the fuss was about; he was just tying his mate's laces, in front of the whole world, in his home country, surrounded by countless cameramen, because really, he didn't want Yuuri to bother and bend down, it was his time to shine, after all, and Victor's chance to take care of him.

There were whispers around them, there were shocked expressions and gaping mouths shot their way, there was disapproval and condemnation.

So Victor went down again and kissed his foot in front of the whole world, just to be clear.

He was a slave for love.

A slave for Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

Victor had been called selfish more times than he could count.

Which was true, so very true; Victor Nikiforov was the definition of selfishness and arrogance.

It was ironic, incredibly sad, that Yuuri's skating was what renewed his love for the sport, what unleashed his competitive spirit after years of disappearance, what urged him to step on the ice again.

Watching Yuuri blossom into this astonishing, exceptional skater only served to awaken his selfish desires again.

He might've not wanted an omega anymore, he might've not wanted to father children anymore, he might've not wanted to win gold medals or break records anymore, but competing, he... he still wanted that.

Falling in love with Yuuri was like falling in love with figure skating all over again, obsessing over every idea of it, allowing it to consume his every waking moment, but their similarities and direction were Victor's ultimate dilemma.

Because they were parallel to each other, never allowed to meet the more they roamed their mediums, and Victor was accepting that, forbidding it from identifying as his downfall.

He wasn't going to let Yuuri's efforts go to waste, he would not allow himself to return into the empty loop again, that is, a life without Katsuki Yuuri.

He wasn't Victor Nikiforov anymore, as Yurio had established a few minutes ago; that man was dead, he was no more, he was just a memory now, a memory to be in awe of but never see again.

He was a selfless human being now; by then, he had accepted the fact that he didn't deserve all the goodness of the world.

Yuuri was the one who taught him that, after all, taught him how to settle with what he had, savor the happiness and simplicity of what was offered to him, love and appreciate the haven Victor never knew existed.

It was a lesson that he'd never dare forget.

He continued admiring the gorgeous ring on his finger, the blinding glint at the intersection of the horizon never ceasing to make him grateful.

Yuuri was his love and life, Yurio's love and life, Christophe's, Phichit's, Japan's Skating community's, his family's, and his _friends_ ' even.

Victor had made a promise, and his return to figure skating meant Yuuri's retirement, and if so, he would accept his exile with opened arms and a genuine smile.

He'd resent the ice if it meant not having Yuuri on it, anyway.

So for the first time in his life, Victor wasn't going to shadow his selfish desires.

* * *

"After the final, let's end this."

* * *

It was brutal irony, surely, how the moment Victor decided to stop following his selfish desires, they decided to follow him, instead.

And Yuuri, Yuuri was just _selfish_.

He had cried. His hair had cried. His beast had cried.

But Yuuri was unyielding, he just didn't want to let him become self-sacrificing, he just wouldn't allow Victor's full transformation.

Their bond wasn't completed, but it was still there, and Victor hoped beyond sense that Yuuri could feel every bit of devastation coursing through him.

And he went ahead and broke Victor's world record to pieces, just rub salt on the wound.

Victor then made a decision, if Yuuri so desperately wanted him to be the old, selfish, piece of shit who had it all without deserving any of it, _Victor fucking Nikiforov_ , then so be it.

He would compete again, and he would have the perfect mate, too, the perfect life, the happiness athletes never had, and he'd make sure to rub his privileges on everyone's faces, privileges he didn't earn yet would never stop showing them off, but in his dreams he would let Yuuri step off of the ice any time soon.

Because Victor was just a selfish bastard who wanted it all, wasn't he?

He didn't appreciate his Beta not running to him after the end of his Free Skate, and Victor fucking Nikiforov was going to fix that.

Now, where the hell was that angsty kitten?

* * *

"Does this mean that Katsudon is retiring?!"

 _'Yes, can you believe it?! And he claims that's he's doing that so I can go back to skating!'_

 _'What the hell?! Is that pig fucking retarded or something?!'_

 _'I don't know!'_

 _'But he can't just do that! He's like, the best thing that ever happened to us!'_

 _'Right?!'_

 _'And what about me?! Who the hell would inspire ME?!'_

 _'Right?!'_

 _'W-what should we do?!'_

 _'Listen to me, Yurio, you have to skate like your CAREER depends on it!'_

 _'But my career DOES depend on it, fuckface!'_

The whole, very emotional conversation was entirely nonverbal and was expressed in one hug, but Victor couldn't have been more precise about what happened.

Victor may never admit it, but he might have left some tear stains on the poor kid's shoulder.

It wouldn't be the first time Yuuri made the him cry, anyway, nor the last.

Needless to say, Yurio saved the three of them that night.

* * *

What the hell was that quad toe loop, though? Victor was skeptical, he taught the boy that quad himself! The little Alpha could've done it in his _sleep_! The over-rotation could have been simply avoided if he-

* * *

He took the medal from Yuuri's delicate fingers and slipped it on his neck, the silver piece unblemished against the skin of his collarbone, his mate's strong thighs resting between his, sitting on Victor's lap at the side of the rink like it was the most casual thing to do, and frankly, Victor had never felt more satisfied his whole life.

Yuuri was not going to retire, he'd stay close to him and never leave, and Victor couldn't find it in himself to care about anything else, this, this is what mattered then, god knows what Victor would do if anyone or anything tried to separate them ever again.

"Victor," Yuuri murmured next to his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around his coach's shoulders, reassuring, real. "Are you sure you won't kiss my silver?"

"No," Victor insisted, tightening his hold around his Beta, making sure he was not going to try and run away again and relishing his scent that was only becoming more delicious by the day. "I only kiss gold."

"Mhm," to his dismay, Yuuri moved, his scent gland now absent from his under his nose, gaze fixed on his, dreamy eyes on daring ones, cheeks unfairly pink with blush. Yuuri looked at him from under his lashes, the whole action painfully seductive. "My silver mark would feel neglected, though."

"Let's not ruin my bravado so soon, Yuuri."

The silver medalist chuckled, a voice so enchanting Victor wanted it to never conclude. He pulled him close again, not intending to move away any time soon, even if the event had long ended and only the janitors were left.

"Ah, Yuuri, why are you so _beautiful_?" Victor genuinely asked, wanting an answer to this wonder. "You smell _so good_."

"I suppose so." Yuuri purred.

That sound may or may not have gone straight to Victor's lower regions.

Yuuri just laughed, his mate's scent undoubtedly strong and obvious.

"This reminds me," Victor smirked, "Remember the last time I made you upset?"

"I do."

Victor felt his own precious chocolaty mark tingling on his skin. "I was punished so harshly."

Yuuri didn't miss a beat. "You deserved it."

"I did, I did." Victor sighed in defeat, perking up after a moment of silence. "However, you made me extremely upset today, Yuuri. What should we do about it?"

"Well," Yuuri busied himself with the collar of Victor's jacket, refolding it against his collarbone then taking his time to adjust his tie, anything to hide his reddened face. His hand suddenly stilled, taking one quick, shy glance at Victor before speaking, "The Grand Prix _is_ over."

Victor's smile slowly widened into a full-out grin, he grabbed Yuuri's trembling hand, planting a gentle kiss on his golden ring, every movement accompanied with happiness so intense he struggled to contain it. "It is, indeed."

* * *

He took Yuuri to Paris.

Because well, _why the fuck not?_ Victor was always a little extra, just like that.

He had waited for so long to claim Yuuri, and be claimed by his Beta, and Victor would not miss a single chance to make it a psychedelic, overwhelmingly memorable experience, for both of them.

He'd make sure Yuuri enjoyed it the most, though, it was finally time he gave back, and gave back plenty.

He found himself in Café de Flore, watching, in absolute fascination, as his fiancé's wet, perfect lips wrapped around a spoonful of the Chantilly Victor offered.

Yuuri's doe eyes enlarged at the taste, and Victor felt his heart almost bursting with pure love.

Maybe he was an egotistic bastard, maybe he was too lucky for his own good, maybe someone should murder him because he simply kept all what's good for himself, but at least Victor didn't allow his selfish desires to keep him away from this angel, it was the only time they didn't interfere with his life choices.

And he'd take pleasure in that fact for eternity.

Right then, in that peaceful morning, at that dazzling place, Victor wished, he craved to go back in time to his past self, to the omega obsessed asshole, and punch him in the goddamn face until he put some sense into himself, specifically after knocking him into a coma, just for proper measure.

Yuuri found him in shambles, shook his head, took a deep breath, and proceeded to pick up the fallen pieces and make Victor whole, just to ruin him again with the _'After the final, let's end this'_ bullshit, but well, Victor still had some parts of his new self to cling to.

He was still a better person than before, he still had one, only the one selfless new feature about him that he won't let anyone sabotage.

He didn't care what gender his Yuuri was, Alpha, Beta, Omega, heck, even if he was a goddamn _Hobbit_ , Victor would still kiss his feet.

How many Alphas could admit that wholeheartedly?

Victor could. Victor did.

* * *

Victor found out that his whole life was a cosmic joke in a pharmacy.

Yes, in a fucking pharmacy.

"You're going to one?" Yuuri asked before Victor left, "Alright, I'm tagging along."

"What for?" Victor tried to keep him there, he really did, since he knew too well how Yuuri easily got anxious by these matters.

"I need to buy some things," he was already in the process of putting on a scarf. "Shampoos and stuff, and I can't speak French."

"I can get them for you." Victor offered, very insistent, very desperate.

"No, I can't trust you with that." Yuuri shrugged him off, opening the door of their hotel room. "Mr. Victor _'Forgetful'_ Nikiforov."

His fiancé did have a very solid point, thus Victor gave in.

He would always give in when a certain Japanese man was involved, nevertheless.

Thankfully, once they entered the nearest pharmacy in the area, Yuuri decided to part ways and let him do his own thing, aisles away.

The whole place was filled with Omega products, condoms, pregnancy pills, and a shitton of suppressants, in all colors and sizes and brands that got Victor very irritated with halfway through, but eventually, he found the targeted shelf and was struck with deep thought.

Now, he wasn't really an expert; all his sexual partners seemed to have the necessary supplies with them if things went far enough, but Victor couldn't just go ahead and choose blindly.

So no one can blame Victor for using Google as a last resort, and frankly, he felt kind of ridiculous when he clicked on _'The Wetter The Better: How To Choose The Best Lube'._

He didn't get to finish reading the first sentence of the article: _'This week, I'm back to empower you with a sexy lube primer-'_ before he burst out laughing.

People gave him weird looks, he enjoyed it.

Victor ended up getting pillow packs of four different kinds and made his way to the cashier, not wanting to make Yuuri wait for too long.

And the cruel cosmic joke made its presence known.

"V-Victor?" Yuuri tilted his head, brows furrowed in sheer confusion when he spotted the products in his hands. "Why did you get _those_ for?"

"Hm?" Victor hummed, shamelessly placing his favorite from what he chose between his lips; it was coconut flavored, go figure. "To use them on my mate, of course."

Yuuri's cheeks went all out with their pigmented blush; Victor would've kissed him in that instant if not for the streak of confusion that followed, "Why would you use them on _me_?"

Victor's eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead, he put a hand on his chin, deep in thought, until he realized what Yuuri was implying.

 _Oh._

Well, that was an unexpected turn of events, for sure, but Victor couldn't stop himself from thinking; _might as well..._

"Yuuri, sweetheart, if you want to top, that's fine by me," Victor said, determined and ready. "But you know _I'll_ need it, right?"

"What?"

"What?"

The cashier behind them snorted.

"T-that's not what I meant," Yuuri sighed, getting more embarrassed by the second, if his flush was anything to go by. "We _still_ won't need them."

Victor knew that his Yuuri was sort of dense at times, and would try to act brave and daring, but this was nonsensical.

Unless...

"Oh, Yuuri!" Victor gaped, bracing himself to go very deep on the subject. "Listen to me, when two men really love each other-"

" _I know what lube is for!_ " Yuuri yelled.

Victor looked around, the cashier was now trying his hardest to keep himself composed, but the damage so far could be controlled.

"Yuuri," Victor gestured between them. "Some proper communication would be nice."

"You're acting really weird, y'know," Yuuri deadpanned, "You make it sound like I don't know my own body, but _fine_ , if you wanna get them so badly, go ahead, but I'm telling you, we _won't_ need them."

"I'll show you otherwi-" Victor was interrupted with a harsh pang on his chest, the pound of his heartbeat was right against his ear when his eyes settled down Yuuri's arm.

He gulped slowly.

"What is it?"

"Y-Yuuri," Victor whispered in utter horror, "What did you get?"

"Uhm," his fiancé looked at where Victor's gaze was piercing through. "A shampoo, my suppressants and-"

"Why the hell would you need suppressants?"

"Because they were running out? And I didn't want my scent to be all over the place...?" Yuuri spoke very slowly, as if Victor was a complete moron. "Because you know... some self respecting omegas do that...?"

"But you're not an omega."

"Uh, yes I am?"

"What?"

"I am an omega."

 _"What?!"_

"Victor, what's _gotten_ into you?"

Yuuri kept talking, Victor assumed, he wasn't really sure anymore, he perhaps heard his name being uttered, but the Russian man was too busy laughing, _hysterically_.

 _'I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega, I am an omega-'_

Victor started crying.

That was an understatement.

He started _bawling his eyes out_.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri seemed in deep distress. "Oh my god, why are you crying again?!"

"You- you are an _omega_?!" Victor was a babbling mess at this point, crouching in the middle of the pharmacy with his face in his hands, stripped off from all of his dignity.

"You make it sound like I committed a crime or something!" Yuuri was nearing tears as well, until his eyes caught on the cashier, who had long lost it. "A-Are you taking a _video_?!"

"I've never seen an Alpha crying this hard my whole life!" the teenager explained excitedly with accented English, "Merde, this is priceless!"

"Knock it off, please!" Yuuri snapped, bending down to pick Victor up. "C-could you just stop it?!"

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when were you an o-o-omega?!"

"What kind of question is that?!" Yuuri tried to straighten him, but to no avail. "And _you_ -" he addressed the boy, "Put that phone down!"

"Yuuri," Victor wrapped his arms around his mate's legs, almost knocking him down by the desperation of it. He was clinging, trying to process what just happened, his Yuuri, his mate, his love and life, his pupil, his inspiration, his _omega_ , holy shit, was he even real? What kind of fucked up dream was he having? "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri-"

It was a fiasco.

The sound echoed throughout the whole space around them, forcing Victor to shut up, his vision clearing for a split second as his hand reached to touch his cheek. "Did you just _slap_ me?!"

And he started crying again, because the pain felt _too_ real.

"Jesus Christ, snap out of it!"

* * *

Back in their hotel room, Victor could've described the silence that was introduced in the middle of their heated argument with a number of phrases, but a _pregnant pause_ was not one of them.

Not that it wasn't a pregnant pause, per se, but Victor was still very emotional, and the word triggered way too many feelings.

 _Yuuri can get pregnant._

Yuuri can go into heat.

They can have children that look just like him.

Maybe even an adorable daughter...

Yuuri is an omega.

Yuuri is an omega

Yuuri is an-

Honest to god, if Victor's tear ducts weren't drained by now, he would've started crying all over again, but there were simply no more tears left to be shed.

"Victor," Yuuri was completely exhausted by then, "Why are you doing this?"

Victor let his back sink against the wall behind him, eyes shut, his head tilting up to the ceiling. "I always wanted one."

"Wanted what?"

"An omega."

"Uhm?"

"I was fascinated with omegas my whole life, those perfect little creatures, those precious gifts to humanity. I always dreamed of the day I found an omega of my own," Victor huffed. "A beautiful omega to have all for myself."

 _It really hurt._

"So?" Yuuri was beyond confused. "I don't see the problem here."

"You don't understand, Yuuri!" Victor whined.

"Then _make_ me understand."

"I never knew!" He almost sobbed. "I thought you were a Beta!"

"H-how did you even _reach_ that conclusion?!"

"I don't know!"

It was so obvious.

It was so goddamn obvious.

But Victor didn't know. He had _no_ idea.

"Oh," Yuuri choked back fresh tears, as if Victor just punched him in the gut. "You didn't know? So you just assumed that I'm a Beta, because, what? I don't look like one? Is that what you're trying to say? You think I'm not pretty enough to be one of those _perfect_ little creatures, those _precious_ gifts to humanity?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Victor shouted, offended by the ridiculous accusation, his beast very pissed off, too.

"Then why?" Yuuri pressed his lips together, his voice instantly lowering into a whisper, his demeanor changing in response to Victor's overwhelming pheromones.

His mate always responded to him like that, didn't he?

God, he was such a blind fool.

Victor crossed his arms, "You know, love, you make it sound like everyone but me knows."

"W-what do you mean?" Yuuri's jaw hanged. "Of course they know! Everyone close to me does!"

"Ohoho, I beg to differ!" Victor countered, pulling off from the wall and searching through his pockets to locate his phone.

"Victor, what are you doing?"

"Proving how cruel you are." Victor retaliated, searching through his recent contacts, "Come here, listen to his reaction."

Groaning, Yuuri got up from the bed, shuffled his way to his partner, and knelt down in front of him, already annoyed and tired.

Victor was about to prove himself right; he pressed dial, and put the phone on speaker, already smirking Yuuri's way as his cute lover raised an eyebrow.

 _"What is it?! Is Katsudon thinking of retiring again?!_ " the blonde's snappy voice echoed throughout the room, _"Because I swear to fucking god-"_

"Yurio," Victor pressed his mouth close to the microphone, sending a powerful side glance toward his fiancé. "Yuuri is an omega."

There was a very intense silence after that statement, and Victor knew they were both holding their breaths.

Until Yurio's answer came, that is. _"And uh, my cat is a female?"_

"Huh?"

 _"I thought we were stating random facts..."_

"Wait," Victor's hand started trembling, the screen nearly cracking under his fingers. "You _knew_?!"

 _"Of course I fucking knew,"_ another long pause. _"You mean you didn't?!"_

"How long?!" Victor was despairing, hurt and betrayed. Yuuri was just hanging his head.

 _"Like, from the very first moment we met? I mean, DUH! He smelled really nice up close."_ The boy blurted, then shuffled around all of a sudden and started talking in light speed, _"Actually, he smelled like coconuts, and I fucking hate coconuts, that's why I remember-"  
_  
"Yurio, spare me," Victor replied, so close to tearing up again. "We all know you can't function without your daily coconut milkshake-"

 _"Well, FUCK YOU and have a horrible day!"_

And just like that, the line went dead, awfully like Victor's hopes.

Yuuri just glared at him.

"On my defense," Victor held his hands in the air, surrendering. "Those pills you take must be in some illegal doses..."

"That still doesn't make _any_ sense!" Yuuri was raging all over again, standing up abruptly and throwing his hands all over the place. Victor let him take it all out, he deserved it, anyway. "Even my shampoos can never block my scent completely!"

"But all the omegas smell so heavy, it's almost suffocating, I never knew it could be that faint!"

 _Thank god_ it was, though.

Imagine all those Alphas that could catch Yuuri's scent if he wasn't as careful...

They'd whiff around, get horny on the spot, and pursue to hunt him down in an instant, just like how he used to do back in his bachelor days.

Oh, dear god.

He was a complete piece of shit, wasn't he?

"Of course it would be; I'm an _athlete_ , not a slice of meat that would go ahead and seduce people because of my biology!" Yuuri just kept insulting him, but then took a deep breath, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. " _Victor, you idiot_! Betas aren't supposed to have any scent in the first place! Betas don't smell like _anything_!"

"They don't?" This truly was new information to Victor, admittedly, he did waste his years researching the wrong dynamic and neglecting the remaining two.

"Oh, my god, are you serious?!"

"Nobody pointed it out!" Victor was still fighting on this sad, lost cause, "I mean, Yuuri, I don't even recall any time an Alpha approached you, I never had to fight anyone-"

" _Of course_ no one would approach me!" Yuuri said in disbelief, "You scent me like a madman all day that even _Phichit_ can't get near me sometimes!"

"But you're so hot when you boss me around and call on my bullshit..." Victor continued, as if he was inviting Yuuri to beat some sense into him. "It's sexy as hell! How is that even possible for an omega? You're so independent!"

"You think that's easy for me?!" Yuuri's face could give cherries a run for their money with their redness, "Every time I do that, my lizard brain would just shout in my head _'Submit. Submit. Submit!'_ and _'Present yourself for our Alpha! Get naked! Stick your wet ass in the air! Make him claim us!'_ like a broken record! It drives me crazy sometimes!"

Victor took a deep breath, trying his hardest to ignore the sinful images Yuuri just gave him. "You have astonishing self control."

"How could you not notice?!" Yuuri resumed, his anger not even close to diminishing, "Every time I purr for you?! Every time you scold me in practice and I would tilt my neck for you like a goddamn brainless animal in submission?!"

"Wait, you mean you don't do that on purpose?" Victor frowned, "I thought it was a seduction method."

"Seduction? _Seduction_?!" Yuuri looked like he'll almost jump him, in a very, very ugly way. "On that level of embarrassment?!"

"It's hot." Victor assured him.

"Ugh!" Yuuri exclaimed, entering the bathroom and slamming the door as hard as he can after him.

* * *

"Yuuri?"

No answer.

"Yuuri~"

Nothing.

"My love?"

Rustling against the sheets.

"My fiancé?"

More rustling.

"My future husband?"

He pulled the pillow over his head.

"My everything?"

He squeezed on it, covering his ears.

"Oh, I got it. My delicious Katsudon~"

Silence.

Damn, Victor thought that one would work.

He really didn't want to use it, but he didn't have any other option.

" _ **My Omega**_."

Yuuri's head was instantly lifted, turning to the side to cast him a very nasty glare. "Did you just – Did you just use your _Alpha voice_ on me?!" he said in disbelief. "I told you to never do that!"

Victor shrugged. "I got desperate."

"I want to sleep!"

"Yuuri," he sighed, "It's six pm, and we're in _Paris_ , for crying out loud."

His mate's voice was a rumble against the pillows. "Leave me alone."

"I'll never leave, love." Victor was finally up on his feet, since, pathetically, he hasn't been able to move from his spot ever since the argument started. (What was it all about again?) "Come on, get up," he was now at the foot of the bed. In front of him Yuuri lay, burying himself under the sheets, still angry. "We were supposed to make this trip special."

"I know," he grumbled, finally sitting up, his raven locks all over his forehead, Victor still found it unhealthily endearing. "I wasn't the one who had a mental breakdown because of my gender, now, was I?"

 _Oh, yeah... that_. "Let's forget it ever happened-"

"It was in a goddamn pharmacy."

"Let's put a lock to that ugly memory-"

"The video has already gone viral."

"Let's move on and not look back-"

"That kid titled it _'Omega making an Alpha cry like a bitch.'_ "

"So what?" Victor flipped his hair, "I don't mind being your bitch."

 _'Like FUCK you do!'_ his beast snapped, Victor put him on mute.

"D-Don't say things like that!" Yuuri tossed the covers aside, crawling toward Victor, "We'll have to ask him to take it down, it's really degrading."

"Nah, I already retweeted it," Victor smiled in amusement, stretching his arms forward, "You look _so_ cute in there, fussing and panicking because of me."

Yuuri laughed, making those little drums in Victor's heart shake again. "You're impossible." He said, interlacing their hands, "I take that you're not upset anymore?"

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor sat on his knees, bringing Yuuri to the side of the bed so he'd look up into his beauty, "I was never upset to begin with."

"You weren't?"

He shook his head, bringing Yuuri's palm to cover his cheek. "Sometimes, sometimes I wish you can see yourself in my eyes," he lowered his voice, hoping his mate would concentrate on every word, "All the scenery was black and white, dull, repetitive, boring, until you decided to drunkenly stumble your ways into my arms."

"That must've been hella embarrassing-"

"I think it'll freak you out, you know? How much I love you, how much I obsess over you and want you all for myself. I didn't always think you're a Beta, sometimes I would, yeah, but most of the time you were just Yuuri, a gender by his own," he kissed the inside of Yuuri's palm, the crease between his fingers, his knuckles, his wrist, the smooth line of his forearm, leaving the skin wet from his lips, "I love every inch of you, Yuuri, inside and out. And no, I didn't cry because I was upset," He sucked on the outline of a nerve, his lips unable to leave the soft spot, mouth covering it firmly for god knows how long that when he left it, it was already purple and lovely, only the first of many. "I cried because I was too happy, I cried because I couldn't believe how perfect you are, that you actually exist. I cried because I have no idea what the hell I did to deserve someone like you."

He was already blind with arousal and ready to shred off Yuuri's sleeve, but he took a moment to focus and meet his mate's eyes again, and Victor was startled into a halt.

His Yuuri was crying.

"No, no, no," Victor unwillingly let go of Yuuri's arm to cup on his cheeks, cooing at the tears that were rolling down, "I didn't even get to confess a quarter of my feelings yet, keep it together!"

"N-no I'm just," he sniffled, eyes glistering like stars. "I'm just doing what you did."

"I know." Victor's face blossomed into a look of sheer admiration. He rubbed his thumbs just under Yuuri's thick, beautiful lashes, wiping all the wasted tears away. "So let me continue," he coughed dramatically, "All my life, I was waiting for that one-"

"Alright, alright, enough." Yuuri's crying fit only escalated into a waterfall that Victor's thumbs were overwhelmed with the flood, "I don't think I can take any more."

"Fine," Victor huffed. "But I need your ears for the next hundred years because _god_ , I have so much to say."

Yuuri weakly nodded.

"How long are you going to cry?" he asked softly, no longer enjoying it, even though he knew they weren't tears of sorrow. "I don't like seeing your face like that."

"I - I'm trying to process this." He hiccuped against Victor's hands, his lips glossy and red and inviting as they parted.

Victor swallowed at the sight, hard. "Process what?"

"Everything you just said," Yuuri gasped, having no idea how it was pushing Victor over the edge. "I-It's what I think of, too, every time I look at you, but m-mine is even worse, if your thoughts will freak me out, then mine would straight up be disgusting to you."

"Nothing about you can ever be close to such an unflattering word." Victor said firmly, he knew it was too smooth, (he also knew that he totally stole that line from Lilia) but he meant every breath of it.

"And I feel ridiculously happy," Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the last bit of tears. "Because I always had those dark thoughts-"

"You have quite a lot of those." Victor informed, way too familiar with Yuuri's lack of self esteem.

"T-that you only wanted me because I'm an omega." He exhaled a shaky breath, as if the heaviest weight has finally been lifted from his shoulders. "But I just realized that you not knowing is the best compliment you ever gave me."

Victor should've been heavily wounded, because really, he spent every waking moment in showering his Yuuri with (well deserved) praises throughout their relationship, no single breath was wasted in and out of the rink to compliment him.

But Victor just felt _proud_ , like he'd actually earned something by his stupidity and lack of direction.

He finally succeeded in doing something remotely right in regards to their relationship.

He finally managed to give back to all what Yuuri had bestowed on him.

And Victor was just getting started.

* * *

The sex wasn't mind blowing. It was a spiritual, physical conquest.

Was it round two? Three? He didn't even know anymore.

"Yuuri, my precious, _beautiful_ Yuuri," that was all he knew, the peak of his undoing, right there, his mate under him, bare and perfect and too much, "You're mine," Victor nibbled on his chin, sucking and brushing his teeth against that tender skin. " _All mine_."

"I'm yours," Yuuri repeated, breathless, eyes foggy and cheeks heated into that pretty, crimson color. "And you're mine."

" _Yes_ , baby, every single cell of me is yours," Victor's fingers ran through those silky raven strands, brushing them away from his forehead and tilting it back to give access to that dazzling, slender neck. "I'm going to move."

Yuuri's needy whimpers stroke his ears like thunder. " _Yes_! Please, Victor – _please_!"

With every bit of friction, Victor felt his body crumbling, forming anew, sanity leaving its designated space and giving room for pure pleasure, lust, and love to take over completely.

He didn't know how much more this creature can give him, how much more he can surprise him, how much more he can ruin him, but Victor was prepared for anything, more than ever, he was armored and set.

Perhaps, he thought seriously, perhaps he was going to die. If the universe was putting all of those miracles in his path, then maybe it wanted to take it all away some time soon.

Maybe god allowed him to have everything he'd ever wished for, allowed every single selfish desire to become reality, just to kill him off with some sort of lethal disease in an unexpected time.

Victor didn't care. At least he'd die happy, at least he'd have the perfect closure.

"Ah, _fuck_!" Yuuri's arms wrapped around his naked shoulder blades, bringing him flush against his glistering chest that had already been covered with more marks than Victor can count. Yuuri's strong legs crossed against his lower back, muscular, marvelous thighs straddling him urgently. "Victor, faster, harder! I'm not a porcelain doll!"

Yeah, well, with a mate like _that_ , Victor will certainly die soon.

"A porcelain doll can't do this," Victor made a show of it, grabbing Yuuri's ankle and brushing it against his own shoulder. His long leg wonderfully aligned straight against his abdomen, his calf resting on the side of Victor's mouth, only to be bitten again with eager teeth as he thrust _harder, faster_ , taking advantage of every bit of Yuuri's fascinating flexibility. "Look at you, so fucking gorgeous."

" _Ah_!" Yuuri cried out, the sound ticking Victor off into a brutal pace. "Fuck! Mhm-! Feels _so good_!"

Victor sealed their mouths together again, their kiss deep and wet and filthy, his hand reaching down to stroke him with punishing force, Yuuri's soft fingers that were caressing the nape of his neck, now gripped harshly on his hair.

Yuuri moaned in torture against him, the vibration echoing into the inside of Victor's mouth. He broke the kiss and breathed a gallon of air, his panting breaths loudening and his brown eyes blowing up for a second before he tilted his head back, and gasped.

Victor's mouth found his silver mark, and bit on it without a shred of sanity left, and Yuuri, his one and only Yuuri, went ahead and screamed on top of his lungs as he came.

Victor discovered a few things that night.

Yuuri had the sexiest mole right under his nipple.

He was a loud one.

His slick tasted like heaven.

He can orgasm four times in a row with proper stimulation.

And he was going to be the death of Victor Nikiforov.

Months of sheer bliss passed by superbly fine, and Victor was having the time of his life.

But he was just a selfish bastard.

Anyway, he asked his mate if they can spend his next heat together.

Yuuri, who was reluctant at first since he hadn't had a heat in years, took his time considering the proposal before he eventually agreed and stopped taking his suppressants.

Victor fucked it up brilliantly.

* * *

 _"Listen here, you piece of shit."_ Yurio growled at the end of the line. _"We're making pirozhki, and unless someone is dead, dying, or about to die, we'll fucking continue making pirozhki."_

"Me, _I'm_ dying!" Victor pleaded.

 _"Oh, sorry, forgot to mention,"_ the boy shot back, _"If someone MATTERS is dead, dying, or about to die!"_

Victor didn't even have the time to formulate a comeback before Yurio hang up on him.

Exactly forty five minutes passed, and Victor tried again.

Thankfully, Yuuri was the one who picked up his own phone this time. _"What is it, Victor?"_

"Yuuri, solnyshko, my love, _why_ did you leave me?! I just want to know why!" Victor began his melodramatic fit, "You promised you'll never leave, but here you are, away, and putting me through so much pain! I miss you, damn it! I can't live without you! Please come back! I'll do anything, _anything_! It's not just me, you know it's not, at least think about poor Makkachin, she's not the same since you left! I still love you, I always will!"

 _"Victor."_ Yuuri was speechless for a moment, before he whispered, completely incredulous, _"I've been gone for six hours."_

"And forty seven minutes." Victor added sternly, "Your point?"

 _"Look, I'm still traumatized, alright?"_ Yuuri sighed, _"I wanted to take a breather. And besides, it's my day off; I don't see why you made such a big deal about it."_

"But I apologized, didn't I? I swear I won't do it again!" Victor went on, "And of course it's a big deal! You're spending too much time with Yurio lately!"

 _"Yeah, so?"_

"He's an Alpha too!"

 _"And?"_

"I'm jealous!"

Yuuri snorted. _"Stop lying, Victor."_

"Fine!" Victor surrendered, it was a long shot, anyway, "I'll make it up to you, sweetheart, so please come back and spend the rest of the day with me? I want to eat pirozhki too, for god's sake."

 _"N-no way!"_ Yuuri countered, _"I'm not letting you near me today, nope, hell no!"_

"Did you hear that?" Victor lowered his voice, "Did you hear the sound of my glass heart shattering to pieces?"

 _"Just go take Makkachin on a walk or something, I gotta go-"_

"No! Please don't go, _please_!" Victor thought his acting could earn him an Oscar at this point. "We can overcome this! Our love is not that weak!"

 _"Look,"_ Yuuri grumbled, _"I know I'm famous for my stamina and all,"_ he lowered his voice into a whisper, finally addressing the root of the problem. _"But one of these days, Victor, you'll fuck me to death."_

"Alright first of all, we don't fuck, we make love," Victor corrected. "And why are you making it sound like a bad thing?"

 _"It's not a good thing either!"_ his lover snapped, _"Gosh, Victor, I'll NEVER spend my heat with you again!"_

"Let's not say hurtful things, now."

 _"I had to go and take an after pill because you REFUSED to put on a condom halfway through!"_ Yuuri went on, furious. _"And what the hell were you planning to do? Change the color of my skin or something? You left hickeys even on my FACE!"_

"I admit, I kinda lost control-"

 _"Kinda? KINDA?!"_ his mate's tone only thickened, _"Yurio was horrified! He thought I was attacked by COYOTES when I came by!"_

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't have those in Russia-"

 _"OUCH! Did you just – did you just throw a wooden pin on my head?!"_ Yuuri exclaimed, away from the microphone, Victor heard lots of swearing in the background. _"Uh, Victor, I really gotta go, Yurio is getting cranky."_

"That's right!" Victor answered, hurt all over his voice. "That's why you two fit together!"

Yuuri laughed. _"Alright, bye-"_

"I love you!"

 _"Yeah, I love you more,"_ Yuuri assured him, before coming back on the line after remembering something. _"By the way, should I grab Chinese on the way back, or Thai?"_

"It was a particularly hard day, so I want pizza."

 _"Fine,"_ the smile on Yuuri's voice was beautiful, even if Victor couldn't see it. _"See you at night. Bye-bye!"_

* * *

Moral of the story, Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri ended up never needing lube.

 _Never_.

 **The End**

* * *

\+ I kind of mixed the omega verse and the werewolf verse and got this mashup and idk I like colorful marks so I had to add it in there

\+ Victor's beast is the best oc I ever created I swear

\+ Victor's mark is the same color as Yuuri's eyes, Yuuri's is the same color as Victor's hair

\+ The lube article is actually real, I already lost all shame looking that up, so I was not gonna go down alone, I had to take Victor down with me lmao

\+ I'm so cute that I actually thought I'll finish this with 4K words HAHAHAHAHA-

\+ This was a product of four days work, if anyone got curious...

\+ Yuuri Katsuki is an angel sent from heaven. And I shall never stop writing about his beauty. Period.

\+ I'll straight up say this, this whole thing started as a joke but I literally can't write a parody like a proper human being and I just had to make shit way too deep and serious holy god

\+ _Solnyshko_ means 'my sunshine' if any of you didn't know that already

Thanks for wasting time to read this mess, any feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
